


The Ruse

by fruityfruityfruitloops



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, GUYS, I know how to do this, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, just trust me, zachwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityfruityfruitloops/pseuds/fruityfruityfruitloops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College student Zach comes over to borrow older neighbor Owen's shower. Then Owen fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruse

It was without fail that whenever Owen had taken actual time to make himself comfortable, the doorbell rang. It was almost like a science. He had just shlumped into his couch, ready to gorge himself on backlogged episodes of “Mad Men” when that grating buzzing broke his blissful solitude.

He briefly considered just letting the damn thing ring, but his kind nature got the better of him. He sighed and pushed himself up, ambling towards the door. He peered through the peephole, groaning quietly as he saw some college twink standing at the door. That was the problem with living in an apartment complex next to a college campus; all these little twenty-something year olds were running around everywhere.

The worst were the damn theater majors. The volume at which they rehearsed was matched only by the frequency of said rehearsals. Following them were music majors, who also rehearsed loudly and repeatedly, but at least played or sang classical music and showed a decent amount of talent. Then came the physical science and engineering majors, who were fine unless they were working on a project, in which case there was about a 30% chance they were going to set off the fire alarm. All the other majors almost seemed like normal human beings, unless they were having a party, in which case they were the worst.

Owen swung open the door to reveal the entirety of the aforementioned twink. The kid was standing there with a towel, some soap, and some shampoo, and Owen fervently hoped that he wasn’t looking for help washing his dog, or god forbid, dogs. “Can I help you?” Owen asked impatiently. The kid at least had the decency to look nervous and sheepish. Some of these kids were unabashedly irritating.

“I’m…I’m really sorry to bother you,” the kid said, suitably hesitant. “My name is Zach and I live next door. I just…my apartment hasn’t had hot water for a few days, and I didn’t want to take another cold shower, so…I was hoping that I could use yours?”

He gave Owen a look that was perfectly charming: a mix of reluctance to ask a stranger for a favor, but the kind of confidence that one has when they know they can get what they want, one way or another. Owen was struck by how attractive the kid was, not just in looks, but in personality. That, and he was struck by the concept of several cold showers in a row.

“So you’ve just been shivering in your shower? Why hasn’t the landlord fixed your water heater yet?”

The kid shrugged slightly. “I don’t know. I’ve talked to him on the phone a few times over the last week, and-“

“Wait, wait, hold on,” Owen interrupted. “You’ve been without hot water for at least a week, and the landlord still hasn’t fixed it? That’s not okay. And why didn’t you come over to use my shower earlier?”

“I didn’t want to be a bother…” Zach said, slightly sheepishly. “I thought I could wait it out, but I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“You’re not bothering me if you need to do something like borrow my shower. Here, come inside.” Owen stepped aside and the kid walked in, surreptitiously taking a look around. “I can’t believe that you were taking cold showers in the middle of December. How did you ever warm up?”

Zach made an ambiguous gesture. “I, uh…I had to dry off and then crawl into bed.” He blushed and smiled embarrassedly at the admission, avoiding eye contact.

Owen had to conceal a grin at how coy the boy was. It was endearing, really. “The uh, the shower is right down that hall,” trying to walk back some of the animosity he had answered the door with. “Second door on the right. Take your time.” Zach nodded, murmured some quiet little appreciation, and headed towards the bathroom.

Owen watched Zach walk down the hall. He was a cute kid. Thick brown hair, dark, shy eyes, and beautiful set of full lips. Honestly, if Owen were a few years younger and Zach were a few years older, Owen might have pursued him. As things stood presently, the ten year difference between them was suspect (especially with the elderly gossip who lived on the other side of him).

Of course, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t do anything for Zach. While the kid was in the shower, Owen took it upon himself to talk to the landlord, who seemed confused and agitated by the call. He was only about halfway through making vague threats and claiming to be hiring a lawyer when Mr. Salvatore caved and said that a handyman would be at Zach’s door the next morning. It at least made Owen feel useful.

Zach only took about a five minute shower, but Owen noticed that he was in the bathroom after that for about another ten minutes. Owen just stood around waiting the entire time, not wanting to have to pause the show once the kid came back out. Finally the door opened and Zach emerged, only in a towel. He was clutching his discarded clothes and soaps to his chest, and was blushing furiously.

“I, uh…forgot to bring a fresh change of clothes…” he said quietly, again blushing furiously.

Owen had to work to bite back the urge to say “Hot damn”, because they kid really was a beauty. Broad shoulders, nicely developed pecs, a flat, defined stomach, and a narrow waist on which a tightly wrapped towel hung very low. At one point, when Zach turned around, Owen saw a tight, round ass pressed up against the thin towel. Owen could feel himself starting to get hard.

“I got a hold of Salvatore, and he said he’d send someone over to fix your plumbing first thing tomorrow,” Owen said, desperate to keep the conversation going. Even though it was against his better judgment, it had been a while since Owen had gotten any kind of action, and he just wanted a couple more precious minutes to admire Zach.

Zach’s eyes widened in surprise. “I, uh, wow. Thanks, that’s…really nice, actually.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, why was it so hard for you to get him to cooperate?” Owen asked, trying his best to remain casual. He suddenly forgot how he normally stood, and attempted to lean on the nothing that was next to him, to mixed results.

“I tend to be kind of…non-confrontational,” Zach replied, apparently not noticing Owen’s ineptitude. “I also just get sort of…nervous around people. That’s why I don’t have a lot of people over, I guess. But you’re all right,” he said, taking a couple of steps towards Owen.

“I, uh, yeah,” Owen said, his heart starting to race. “You seem…pretty comfortable right now.”

“I guess I kind of…like you,” Zach said quietly, dropping his things on the floor. He continued to approach Owen, his hips swinging seductively, eyes full of lust. He finally stopped, standing just a few inches away from Owen. “I, uh…I guess I really like you.”

Owen couldn’t help himself any longer. He grabbed the kid by his waist and pulled him in roughly. Zach gasped, but it was cut off by Owen’s aggressive kiss. Zach recovered quickly, kissing him back, his arms snaking around Owen’s back. Their bodies pressed together, Owen unconsciously ground into Zach’s body, his erection rubbing into Zach’s thigh.

One of Owen’s hands reached down and undid Zach’s towel, removing his body from Zach’s long enough to let the towel slip away. Zach’s bare flesh pressed into the rough fabric of Owen’s jeans, and Zach let out an enticing little whine that just made Owen want to treat him rough. One of his hands held the small of Zach’s back while the other groped the kid’s ample ass.

At this point, Zach was like putty in his hands. Owen had complete domination over the boy. Owen lifted him up and Zach wrapped his legs around him. They proceeded slowly down the hall, their lips glued together until they arrived to the bed. Owen through Zach onto his bed, and began to strip off his clothes slowly, tauntingly. Zach just lay there, chest heaving, looking for all the world for a rabbit that knew he had been caught by a fox.

Owen finally finished disrobing, his erect cock standing almost straight up, throbbing. Zach’s jaw didn’t drop, but it did open in a way that said “fill me with your massive dick”. Owen was only too happy to comply.

Owen started got on the bed and started crawling towards Zach. As he started crawling over Zach’s body, he started laying soft little kisses every few inches along his body, affectionate but possessive. He paid special attention to Zach’s perky pink nipples, making the boy moan softly. He made another pause at Zach’s mouth, to kiss him aggressively and sloppily, one hand on the back of Zach’s head.

Then Owen pushed himself up on his knees and guided Zach’s mouth to his dick. Zach was more than willing, opening his lips and engulfing Owen’s cock with his mouth. Owen wasn’t forcing Zach into it, but there was a part of him that enjoyed the fact that Zach was letting Owen dominate him so thoroughly.

He was looking at up Owen with so much emotion in his eyes; trust, humility, attraction, and what looked like a strong desire to pleasure Owen, which he was definitely doing. The kid had a talented mouth. He could deep throat, which always impressed Owen. Plus, he did this amazing thing with his tongue where he would tease the sensitive ridge of Owen’s penis. Owen had the pull the kid off after a while because he didn’t want to end too early.

He bent over and gave Zach another kiss, a little sweeter this time. The kid had earned it. Then he worked his way back down, giving little pecks and licks here and there until he reached Zach’s dick. He began to suck, moving excruciatingly slow. The boy tasted good. His sticky pre-cum was sweet, and was flowing out of him like a faucet. Owen began to hum, the vibrations setting Zach off. The kid let out some high-pitched moans, a reaction which Owen took fierce pride in. Zach’s hands started running through Owen’s hair, and Owen could feel his fingers trembling. Owen kept going for a few more seconds, staring up at Zach desirously before suddenly and forcibly flipping him over on his stomach.

Zach let out a little yelp of surprise, landing spread eagle on the bed, limbs splayed everywhere. Owen took advantage of his momentary confusion to slide his arms under Zach’s thighs and around his legs, holding them further apart. He took a second to admire the perfectly round ass unconsciously flexing in front of him before plunging in.

His tongue flicked in and out of his mouth, teasing Zach’s tight hole. He licked a couple of small stripes across it before pushing in slightly. Zach let out a loud moan, and from over the mountains of ass, Owen could see him holding onto the pillows for dear life. He withdrew and rapidly fluttered his tongue across the hole, feeling it clench underneath him. He had to suppress a grin as Zach began to writhe in agonizing pleasure.

He pulled back, letting the kid pant on the bed, getting his bearings again. Owen leaned over to his bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer. He quickly drizzled some onto two of his fingers and worked it over them. Before Zach could finally get up, Owen was hovering over him, fingers gently caressing Zach’s tight little pucker.

Without warning, Owen began to press in. Zach let out a satisfyingly low groan, his entire body relaxing at once. Owen advanced slowly, feeling Zach’s body pulse around him. By the time Owen had fit the entirety of both fingers inside of Zach, the boy had contorted in such a fashion that his ass was pointed straight up. “That feel good?” Owen asked, leaning in to whisper into Zach’s ear. Zach’s only response was to nod and let out a couple of whimpers. Owen continued to slide in and out, absently stroking Zach’s back soothingly with his other hand.

After a short while, Owen pulled his fingers out and proceeded to lube up his still raging erection. He stroked it a few times for good measure before wiping his hand of with a hand towel, discarding both towel and tube. Owen positioned himself behind Zach, who was watching with quiet anticipation. He lined up his dick with Zach’s hole and began to push in.

He could hear Zach’s breath hitch in his throat as Owen spread him apart. Owen had to admit, his did have a massive dick. Long and thick, he was surprised that the kid hadn’t balked at the size of it when Owen had first whipped it out. Lesser men had done so. Apparently when the kid set his mind to something, he was in it for the long haul.

As Owen’s dick kept pushing in, Owen arranged himself so that he was parallel with the boy, holding himself slightly above him. He laid soft kisses along the back of Zach’s neck as he finished pressing in. “You ready?” he asked quietly. Zach nodded mutely, his eyes and lips clenched tightly. “Sure” Owen asked gently, for assurance. Zach hesitated, but nodded again, looking like he was forcing himself to relax. Owen felt the boy’s body unclench and began to thrust in and out.

He could hear Zach take quick shallow breaths at first, but then he started to relax and take full breaths again. Zach’s left hand reached back and connected with Owen’s, fingers curling up together. Owen got the message and pulled out of Zach, allowing the boy to flip onto his back. He slowly reentered the boy, Zach gazing up at him longingly.

As soon as Owen had reestablished a comfortable rhythm, he tucked his face into the crook of Zach’s neck and kissed him adoringly. One of Zach’s hands tangled itself in Owen’s hair while the other clutched at Owen’s back desperately. Zach began to whimper softly and Owen moved to meet his lips. The boy kissed him hard, needy. Owen could feel Zach shiver with pleasure underneath him.

Owen reached down to grasp the boy’s dick. He stroked it, syncopating the rhythm to that of his hips. His mouth moved down Zach’s neck to worship his clavicle, tongue and lips caressing the boys body. Within a few more pumps, Zach let out a moan and shot all over his stomach and chest. The boy seemed to collapse, chest heaving. The picture of Zach limp and in the throes of pleasure and passion were enough for Owen. He pulled out and with a couple of pumps released himself on the boy’s torso.

He pulled another little towel out of his table and used it to clean the both of them off before flopping down next to Zach. Zach whined a little as he wormed his way into Owen’s arms, tucking himself into Owen’s muscular frame. They lay there for a short while, Zach breathing peacefully while Owen stroked his hair. Finally Owen asked “Are you okay?”

Zach withdrew his face from Owen’s face and looked up at him. “I’ve been with a few boys before, but…it’s never been that good. That was – you were incredible.”

Owen shrugged. “Most guys are just in it for themselves. I get off on getting other people off. Watching them just…writhe with pleasure, it – it makes me feel accomplished you know? And all that goes straight to my cock. By the way, you going to shower off at your place or mine?”

“You knew that my shower wasn’t broken?”

“As soon as you started making a move on me. I thought it was weird that Salvatore seemed to have no idea what was going on. I should probably give him a call back and tell him it was all a misunderstanding.”

Zach, looking like he was trying not to laugh, said “Yeah, sorry about the ruse. I’ve seen you around the complex and always wanted to ask you out, but you always seem to be glaring at the college kids, so I figured that I’d have to make up a reason. I didn’t expect you to threaten the landlord though. That actually was really sweet of you.”

Owen snorted derisively. “We probably owe him a muffin basket now. You know what he always mutters to himself, right? ‘Nemo impune me lacessit’.”

“No one attacks me with impunity,” Zach recited. He grinned at Owen’s surprise. “What? I took four years of Latin in high school. Plus I’m a big literature nerd. You’ve read ‘The Cask of Amontillado’, right?”

Owen shook his head. “I had to Google it. Who knew you college boys could be so useful?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty description, I'm running late and really have to get to class. Like, I don't even know where it is. Also, sorry for the inactivity. I always think "Oh, I'm on break, I'll have so much time for writing," which I do, but I rarely ever follow through. You guys, there is so much TV. Like, all the time. It's always on. Oh my god you guys. It's ALWAYS on.


End file.
